A Love That's Built To Last
by The Writer Forever
Summary: Claire & Kane fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Love That's Built To Last **_

_**This story is Claire and Kane fanfic and is set after Kane went away for the first time (when he left money bag to Tess) and two years after Claire's death. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to McLeod's Daughters! The name of the pub is actually the name of Cpt. Sparrow's ship from the movies "Pirates of the Caribbean". In this story there will be lots of parts from the original series "McLeod's daughters".**_

_**Best regards from Vesna**_

_**Chapter 1: Need a job? **_

The doors of the pub opened in front of Kane and he entered, not hearing the noise and the music...Hearing nothing than his bleeding heart filled with painful emptiness...

He just arrived to Canberra two days ago...Having no clue how to start all over again...Completely alone this time. Even Luke was away... He missed his brother terribly and the worry for him almost drove him crazy...He only hoped that Jodi will be supporting Luke now – when he can't do that.

Letting out the deep breath, he looked around, catching an eye on unfamiliar faces...People who he didn't knew...And they didn't knew him...

How many times did he change the place of living to start all over again? He couldn't even count them...But, he was sure of one thing...

It was different now.

He will start a new life. No more stealing cars, no more bad jobs...If he really wanted to provide secure family life for Stevie, Rose and Luke – he has to change his entire life.

And, that's when he will go back. Once he is certain that he can become a good man.

But, one thing worried him...

Will she wait for him?

Will Stevie wait for him?

And will Alex keep his nose out of it?

He let out another deep breath and sat down at the bar. He waved to a waiter and ordered a beer...

Staring at the table, he didn't even notice when waiter brought him a glass of beer... Absently, he moved the hand across the table and glass fell down, smashing into pieces.

„HEY!!"

Yelling from the waiter snapped Kane out of his trance and he looked up to see that he accidentally pushed his glass.

„Sorry", he quickly apologized and kneeled down to pick up the pieces of the broken glass...

And, as he did, the waiter showed him toward the recycle bin behind the counter and rushed to serve few customers.

Kane looked confused ; what was he suppose to do – just jump over the counter and risk that the boss of the pub thinks that he is stealing something?

He waited a bit, but waiter didn't come back. Letting out the breath of frustration, Kane jumped over the counter and threw broken glass in the recycle bin.

As he turned around, he saw two men starting to fight with each other. It was only the matter of time when fists will start to work.

Not thinking about it, Kane rushed toward them, still on the other side of the counter.

„Hey, hey, HEY!! Enough, you two!", he exclaimed as he tried to separate them, but as they ignored him, Kane quickly looked around himself. Noticing the can beside the sink, he got an idea.

Quickly, he filled the can with water and without one single word to two heated war sides he splashed the water over them!

Gasping loudly, two men turned around stunned toward Kane – and he took two beers from the bar and handed them to two, exclaiming:

„It's on my cost. Now, shoo!", he wiped his hands, placed the money for beers on the sink and looked at left to see where's the exit from the bar.

And it was than when he heard female voice from the right side:

„You were good with those two."

Kane flinched and turned around to see brunette woman. She could be in her early 30's and gave an impression of a fighter, strong, independent woman.

She was dressed in black tight jeans and red top, her brown tail was picked up in a pony tail.

But, the only thing that didn't fit in the image of strong and brave woman – were her eyes. Blue as the sky in the summer afternoon...and full of pain and desperation.

„Thanks for sending them away", she smiled, poring the whiskey and handing it over to the customer.

„Sorry for this, I...", Kane started to apologize, but young woman brushed his apology away with words:

„Don't be. They would wreck the bar if you weren't here", she took a shaker for cocktails and poured the drinks from two bottles in it.

„I was just throwing broken glass to...", Kane started to explain, afraid that she will call the police for him jumping over the counter.

But, she threw some ice in the shaker and closing it, she started to shake it, saying:

„Can you please get me two cocktail – glasses from that closet?", she narrowed her eyes toward the closet on Kane's right side and he got her the glasses.

„Five beers, mate", the guy in front of him said and Kane looked at the woman beside him, uncomfortable.

„Can you get them from the fridge? Thanks", she said, pouring the cocktail in two glasses.

He nodded and turned toward the closet.

„Two more beers!", came the shout.

„Three red wines!", came another shout.

„Double scotch!"

Kane pushed seven beers on the counter and without thinking, he started to pour the scotch.

„Where's my wine?", came the shout.

„Still on the tree, mate, waiting for people to pick up the grapes!, yelled Kane and brunette woman laughed, pouring three more whiskeys.

„Mate, you sure got a way with people, I give ya that!", she laughed and Kane chuckled as well, replying:

„Was born with that!"

„Could use such talent here!", she smiled, taking the money from the customer.

Kane's head shot up and he looked at her, surprised, sparkle of hope rushing over his face.

„Need a job?", she asked.

„Are ya offering?", he replied and she chuckled:

„Are ya accepting?"

His face lit up with happy smile.

„Yeah!", he exclaimed, not believing his luck.

„Excellent! Two days free in week, no bad music in CD player and we will discuss your pay - check when crowd goes home. How's that?"

„Perfect!", he replied, throwing empty beer bottles in recycle bin. „Thanks!", he offered his hand to her and she accepted it „Kane Morgan."

„Claire Williams", she smiled, adding „Welcome to the Black Pearl, Kane!"

_My friends from high school _

_Married their high school boyfriends_

_Moved into houses in the same ZIP codes_

_Where their parents live_

_But I, I could never follow_

_No I, I could never follow_

_I hit the highway in a pink RV with stars on the ceiling _

_Lived like a gypsy_

_Six strong hands on the steering wheel_

_I've been a long time gone now_

_Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down_

_But I've always found my way somehow_

_By taking the long way _

_Taking the long way around_

_Taking the long way_

_Taking the long way around_

_I met the queen of whatever_

_Drank with the Irish and smoked with the hippies_

_Moved with the shakers_

_Wouldn't kiss all the asses that they told me to _

_No I, I could never follow_

_No I, I could never follow_

_It's been two long years now_

_Since the top of the world came crashing down_

_And I'm getting' it back on the road now_

_But I'm taking the long way _

_Taking the long way around_

_I'm taking the long way_

_Taking the long way around_

_The long_

_The long way around_

_Well, I fought with a stranger and I met myself_

_I opened my mouth and I heard myself _

_It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself_

_Guess I could have made it easier on myself_

_But I, I could never follow_

_No I, I could never follow_

_Well, I never seem to do it like anybody else_

_Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down _

_If you ever want to find me I can still be found_

_Taking the long way_

_Taking the long way around_

_Taking the long way_

_Taking the long way around_

_"Taking The Long Way Around" – "Dixie Chicks_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I have a past, Claire

_**Chapter 2: I have a past, Claire**_

"See ya tonight, Claire!"

"Yeah, bye, Chris!", smiled Claire, opening the cash – desk and taking big black book with the other hand from the draw.

Chris exited the bar, saying:

"Bye, Kane, see ya tonight!"

"Bye, Chris!", Kane greeted the waiter back.

Claire sat down at one table and started to count the money, writing every now and than in her book.

Kane put away the last of the dishes and wiped his hands with tea – towel.

"Well, I think that's done", he said, looking at Claire. She slightly smiled, not stopping with counting the money. Not looking up, she said:

"Come over here, sit down so we can discuss your paycheck and rest of the conditions."

Kane nodded and exited the bar. As he sat down beside Claire, she looked up:

"So – do you still wanna work here?"

"Yeah, absolutely!", Kane smiled "Thanks for giving me the chance, Claire", he said and she could see in his eyes how grateful is he and how much this job means to him.

Nodding, she slightly smiled:

"You're welcome."

"I really need the job…and I was afraid that no one would hire me…", those words were out before Kane even realized that he said them.

It got Claire's full attention. Her gaze pierced through him as she asked:

"What do ya mean by that?"

Kane took a breath in…He was about to maybe blow up the only chance that he will get…But, he couldn't lie to this woman. She gave him the chance when he thought that he is a hopeless case…It was only fair to be honest with her…

Claire watched him, noticing the change on his face. The fun, hard – working guy from the last night was gone – in front of her now sat a man with troubled facial expression and obviously, with load of problems on his back…

"Kane?", she carefully called him.

Taking another breath in, he looked at her blue eyes… And she smiled a bit, encouraging him to go on…

_"… He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said: 'Would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go…"_

_"Travellin' soldier" – "Dixie Chicks_

"I have a past, Claire…", he whispered "And I'm not proud of it…", he looked away from her eyes.

Claire's facial expression turned serious, but she kept her gaze on his face, saying:

"We all do, Kane."

His eyes looked back at her face, surprise taking over his senses…

"Claire, you don't understand…", he swallowed hard.

"What?", she raised an eyebrow "Did ya killed someone?"

Kane gasped:

"GOD, NO!"

Claire nodded.

"OK, what is it than?", she asked.

Kane rubbed his hands against his legs. Taking a breath in, he silently started to talk:

"I was stealing cars…Was selling new parts", he looked in front of himself, to empty pub "It was wrong, I know that now…I should have never done it… I just didn't knew what else to do…I had to take care of Luke and I couldn't find a job. That's not an excuse, I know…But, I panicked…And, I accepted the first deal…Drove the truck with stolen cattle…And later on…I don't know…I fell so deep in all that, I couldn't runaway…"

"Who's Luke?", Claire silently asked.

Kane smiled sadly:

"My little brother…he stayed at the last place we were…"

"What about your parents?", Claire asked carefully.

Kane laughed sarcastically:

"Some parents!", he dazed off for few moments and Claire let him be. He stared at his palms that were now resting on the table.

And after few moments, he continued, his voice barely audible "Dad beat the hell out of Mum, Luke and me…Until one day Mum just ran away."

Claire gasped:

"She left ya?!", as Kane nodded, Claire blinked twice, not knowing what to say.

But, Kane continued:

"I had to save Luke and me…So, we ran away…We didn't had anywhere to sleep, we didn't had anything to eat…I tried to find our Mum, but without success…", he took a breath in "So, I continued to do whatever I could…Luke never asked questions, not even when we would move every few months to another place…I had to move away so they couldn't find me…I couldn't allow that Luke looses me as well."

Claire nodded, not saying a word.

"And I continued like that…until the last time…", Kane silently added.

"What happened?", asked Claire.

Painful smile took the possession of Kane's lips as he remembered Stevie…

"I met one girl", he silently said.

_By a lonely prison wall,_

_I heard a young girl call:_

_"Michael, they have taken you away,_

_For you stole Trevelyn's corn,_

_So the young might see the morn._

_Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay."_

_Low lie the fields of Athenry_

_Where once we watched the small free birds fly_

_Our love was on the wing_

_We had dreams and songs to sing_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_By a lonely prison wall,_

_I heard a young man call_

_"Nothing matters, Mary, when you're free_

_Against the famine and the crown,_

_I rebelled, they cut me down._

_Now you must raise our child with dignity."_

_Low lie the fields of Athenry_

_Where once we watched the small free birds fly_

_Our love was on the wing_

_We had dreams and songs to sing_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_By a lonely harbor wall,_

_She watched the last star fall_

_As the prison ship sailed out against the sky_

_For she lived to hope and pray_

_For her love in Botany Bay_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_Low lie the fields of Athenry_

_Where once we watched the small free birds fly_

_Our love was on the wing_

_We had dreams and songs to sing_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_"Fields of Athenry" – "Orthodox Celts"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: "And what if you can, Kane?"**__  
_

"Go on", Claire silently encouraged him.

For a moment, Kane just stared at the table...The thoughts of previous weeks were flowing through his mind...He could still see Stevie's face in front of his eyes, her warm smile...Her shocking facial expression when she found him in garage on Wilgul...Her look full of trust when she left her bag with money in his car...

And he could still hear Alex- hard words on his account...

"She changed me...", whispered Kane.

"Where is she now?", Claire carefully asked.

"I left her...", whispered Kane. Claire slightly frowned a bit, but didn't said a word... Giving him time...

"She has this friend...Guy whose family is rich and influential, and everything is so easy for him...", Kane shook his head "We wanted to take off together, start a new life...She even took all money she had and left it at my car while she goes to pack...", Kane's voice drifted away and he leaned his face on his palms, covering his eyes.

"But?", Claire slowly asked.

Kane rubbed his eyes and forehead and turned back to Claire.

"He waited for me at home...His brother was my landowner ... And he just found a table from one car I stole on the property... I was ready to take off with her...But, he showed up lecturing me..."

Claire frowned:

"Lecturing you?"

Kane nodded.

"Yeah, he told me that she wants to settle down and I said that maybe that's what I wanted as well. And", Kane shook his head "And he said Even if you do – do you really think that you are able to provide it?, at those words, Claire loudly gasped and Kane added "What hurts the most is that he was my mate..."

"And it seemed to ya that he wanted her for himself", finished Claire.

"I couldn't do it, Claire", Kane whispered, tears starting to burn in the back of his eyes "I wasn't sure could I do it after that talk from him...I have to see can I really do it, can I really become an honest man that she wants me to be... And than I can go back for her..."

"So, you took off without saying goodbye or anything else to her?", Claire carefully asked. As Kane nodded, she asked "What about the money?"

"I left it to her boss to give it to her", Kane silently replied.

"You didn't took any of it?", Claire asked, surprised, but very touched.

"Not one single dollar", replied Kane.

Claire watched him, noticing the struggle that was going on inside of him clearly showing on his face.

"I couldn't break her heart, Claire... What if I can't became what she wants me to?"

"And what if you can, Kane?", was Claire's firmly reply that surprised Kane and shook the most hidden part of his heart. The tear that was trying to stay in his eye during whole talk, now became too heavy and rolled down his cheek... Bringing all fears and worries out...

"How?", he whispered.

"Well, I guess that you started the healing process already last night", said Claire, smiling.

Kane felt small smile of relief coming on his lips and he whispered:

"I thought that I owe you the truth for what you did for me."

"I'm glad you told me", nodded Claire.

"And, you don't mind?", Kane silently asked.

Claire took a breath in.

"Kane, I'm not justifying you for your actions in the past. But, nor am I judging you. I have no right for that. It's only your decision what will you do from now on. As long as you don't steal from me...", she talked, but Kane quickly popped in:

"Oh, Claire, I would never do that!!"

"Good. So, that's solved", she said, getting up "I will make myself a cup of coffee. Want one?"

"Nah, thanks, I think that I will go home, to crash on my bed", he smiled and Claire nodded, going toward the bar.

Kane took his jacket and came toward her.

"Thanks, Claire", he said, putting his jacket on.

"No worries", replied Claire "Everybody deserve another chance."

"How can you be so sure that I can do it?", he asked. It meant sooooo much to have someone who you can trust...

"Lets just say that I knew a girl who wasn't on right track. But, I gave her a job and today she is finishing a college and has her own job", said Claire, small smile washing over her face. She read all about Becky's success in newspapers and she was soooo proud of her "And she also had family troubles."

"You're one hell of a woman, Claire Williams!", smiled Kane.

"Flattering will get ya nowhere, Kane Morgan", joked Claire, causing Kane to laugh. She looked up at him "Like I said; we all have a past. I have it as well."

"What, ya were a bad girl?", Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Hell, I stole a stamp!", exclaimed Claire in playful tone of voice. Kane cracked up:

"Oh, that's really a crime, boss!"

She laughed and pouring some milk in her coffee, she said:

"Nah, it's more than that", her face turned serious and Kane noticed it:

"Wanna talk about it?", he asked "I mean, I know that we just met, but..."

Claire interrupted him:

"Nah, that's fine. Thanks, but maybe some other time. I have a killer headache and I am in a mood just for a coffee."

"Okay", nodded Kane.

She slightly smiled and went back to the table. Kane looked after her and said:

"I can stay if you want."

"Nah, that's okay", Claire silently replied "You go home, get some rest. See ya tonight!"

"Okay. Thanks once again, Claire", said Kane.

"You're welcome", she replied and watched as he went away. As he turned around on the doors, she waved to him, forcing a smile. He waved back.

As the doors closed behind Kane, Claire took a breath in, her face turning serious...

Slowly, she opened her wallet and took out a photo of a little baby.

She watched it for a while and very soon, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she whispered:

"Oh, BOM...How will I get you back?", she asked, closing her eyes and kissing the photo, sobbing...

_It's the end of the day, it's quiet everywhere  
The sun is fallin' down and goin' somewhere  
In the last darkened view tell me what comes to you  
Is it ghost of evil or the Angel light_

_While I'm feelin' all the pain  
I am howlin' in the rain  
The rain of tears that washed my sins  
And leads me on and leads me on and leads me on ..._

_I remember that I walked through the gates that were locked  
With optimistic thoughts upon my mind  
But some day found me lost, I payed too much overcost  
I lost my wings and my faith in you_

_While I'm feelin' all the pain  
I am howlin' in the rain  
The rain of tears that washed my sins  
And leads me on and leads me on and leads me on ..._

_In the dead of the night, there's no fear, there's no fright  
We'll be together, You're in my dreams  
There's no sign of the light, just my soul is burnin' bright  
Hear the song and fly with me_

_While I'm feelin' all the pain  
I am howlin' in the rain  
The rain of tears that washed my sins  
And leads me on and leads me on and leads me on ..._

_"Leads Me On" – "Orthodox Celts"_


End file.
